All New Differences
by SweetJealousLove
Summary: Mikan has moved school and country, she has arrived in Alice Academy hearing one name in particular, Natsume Hyuuga. It all starts when give gives Natsume a little surprise, she pours milkshake all over him. Thats when she meets the backstabbing Luna Gang


Disclaimer I do NOT own Alice Gakuen or Mean Girls

Disclaimer I do NOT own Alice Gakuen or Mean Girls.

Thank you

X

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

It was a crisp pleasant autumn morning in Tokyo. And also a pleasant morning for the start of her new school, Alice Academy. Mikan was a young 17 year old girl, with gorgeous chocolate brown hair which gently curled at the bottom, hazelnut big, bright eyes, with black long eyelashes prettily framed around them. Mikan was a like any random girl just with more looks, she has been asked to be in Teen Vogue and Elle and some others she had forgot the names to, but she turned them all down. She was quite used to moving this was her 3rd time.

First they lived in France, then they moved to America and now they moved to Tokyo, however boring and tiring the trips would be, the experiences in all the countries were phenomenal, except for Tokyo since she just got there.

Well, today was the first day of school (as I mentioned earlier) and Mikan's mum, Yuka was tiring her best to make Mikan look drop-dead-gorgeous.

"All done!" Yuka said a tight grin plastered in her face, she seemed pleased with her work. "Oh Mikan you look just darling!"

Mikan took a deep breathe, a small voice in her head telling her 'Ugly, Tarty, Ugly, Tarty' Yuka handed Mikan a mirror.

Mikan glared at herself through the mirror. She had tonnes and tonnes of makeup on and her dress was so tarty and poofy it could pass for going to a…… as Mikan struggled to find the right words. She plastered a fake smile on her face (even though Mikan thought it looked ghastly in real life, it looked really pretty) "Thanks Mum." Mikan said in a cheery voice to disguise her disgust. "But, mum today is the first day of Alice Academy, don't you think I should wear something more comfortable and simple?" Mikan questioned her bewildered mother.

Mikan took her eyes of the mirror and fixed them on her mother, she hoped she hadn't made her unhappy.

"Oh, alright. But remember you will get changed in that someday sooner or later." Yuka sang and floating slowly out of her room.

As soon as Mikan's bedroom door was shut she bolted for the bathroom. She grabbed a towel and ran it down the sink and at the same time unzipped the zipper on the side of her white short dress. She scrubbed at the makeup on her face until her skin was as fair as normal, and then she threw a pair of jeans and a red top, then applied a little blusher and mascara.

"That's more like it." She told herself critically.

-DDDD-

Mikan jogged cautiously down the stairs hopeing she wouldn't bump into her mother, if she had found out the makeup was gone to she might throw an emotional fit.

"Good morning dad." She greeted while grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Morning." Mikan's dad, Jinno greeted back without keeping his eyes of his newspaper.

"Dad, I am heading out to school now, tell Mum I said bye," Mikan commanded and jogged happily out the door. Being Mikan her head had only room for a few emotions and this was definitely was not embarrassment or nervous, it was more of an excited and happy feeling she got.

-DDD-

Mikan arrived at Alice Academy panting, she had lost her way in the streets of Tokyo and had to ask people for directions. Now, in front of the school, she felt a little more intimidated, she felt cold glares from the teenagers who walked passed her, what did she do wrong?

Little did she know they didn't mean to offend her but they thought she was gorgeous, even prettier than _them._

(Them? Who's them I hear you say, well keep on reading and find out )

Suddenly she felt a sweaty stubby finger poke her on her bare shoulder. She distinctly looked back to see a young boy with blonde short hair and hazelnut eyes.

"Hey." Mikan said raising a arm.

"Hello, my name is Tobita Yuu, but you may all me Inchou if preferred, I have heard from teachers that you have just transferred so I will be giving you a tour of the school." Inchou said sweetly.

"Thanks, my name is Sakura Mikan, I just came here from America." Mikan replied with an irresistibly cute grin.

"I like your name, America, huh? I heard it's really pretty, how was your time there?" Inchou asked while walking her into the school's immaculate doors.

"Oh it really was pretty, the lights at night which magically lights like fairydust, the sound of guitarists late at night." Mikan trailed off she really missed America now.

"I will be going to America in the winter holidays, and I am sure I will enjoy it." Inchou said a little flushed. Mikan giggled and they walked along the corridors while Inchou explained, it seemed like Mikan had made a new friend.

-DDD-

By the end of the first two periods, the tour was over and as Alice Academy on hell of a big school! And also by the end Mikan and Inchou had become close friends, Inchou promised to introduce her to some of his friends here in Alice Academy.

"Mikan I must warn you about something." Inchou's sweet voice now turned into a serious voice.

" Yes? What is it?" Mikan asked a little curious.

"Well, first of all do not get in Natsume Hyuuga's way." Mikan's head rang, Natsume Hyuuga she heard that name befo-

"Oh I heard a couple of girls and boys talking about him, well actually a lot of people talking about him, who is he anyway?"

"Well, he is THE Natsume Hyuuga, his looks does most of it. He hasn't joined any extracurricular and has no amazing background life, but his Ebony black hair, which is messily put around his face and his ruby red eyes that are almost like a painting, hard to imagine."

"So basically, he is just really good looking? Does he have any friends?" Mikan asked a little befuddled by the idea.

"Well of course, he has quite a few but his closest is probably Ruka Nogi, also known for his good looks but, you don't really have to worry about him, he is very sweet and kind most the time. Just try not to be in Hyuuga's bad books." Inchou said his voice brightening up a little.

"Don't worry Inchou I will be just fine, anything else you want to warn me about?" Mikan said a little bit of humour crawling in.

"Oh yes, the Luna Gang." Inchou said this a little inaudible.

"The Luna what?" Mikan said a little perplexed.

"The Luna Gang." Inchou repeated his voice a little louder this time.

"What a lame name is that," Mikan said and giggled to herself. But, Inchou didn't look impressed just a little worried.

"Sh.. You shouldn't say those things out loud people can hear and if they do your time at Alice Academy might just be trouble." Inchou said his bottom lips wavering.

"Ok, but who are these Luna Gang?" Mikan asked now a little timid.

"The Luna Gang consists of three people and no more, Hotaru Imai, Sumire Shouda and last and finally the worst Koizumi Luna." Mikan sighed in relief atleast there wasn't dozens of people in this Luna thing.

"Ok anything else, you want to warn me about?" Mikan asked, Inchou shook his head velvetly.

"Well, anyway I hope you enjoy your time at Alice Academy." Inchou said happily.

Mikan eyed Inchou as he walked further and further away from her.

"Inchou, what class do I have next?" Mikan shouted across the empty corridor. Inchou dug his hand in his green back pack and got out a long sheet of paper. He scanned down and then replied back.

"Maths, with Mr Persona." Mikan shone another smile her white teeth gleaming in show of her gratitude.

"Thanks again." She said and skipped of to her next class, she was quite surprised , usually she would we so disappointed because she had Maths and she was no good, but instead she was excited.

**That's it Folks! Wait up for the next chappie ******

**Review **

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Xx**

**And don't worry Natsume will definatley come in the next chappie! xx**


End file.
